A Hunter's Life For Me
by purplenurplesandpie
Summary: T for language. Quinn and Brittany live the hunter's life after a bloody massacre and mass possession in Lima, but soon their new life takes a turn for the even worse. New creatures make their appearances which needs skills the girls don't have yet...


**A/N: Glee characters in the Supernatural world, Quinn (Punk(ish)!Quinn) and Brittany are sort of like Dean and Sam I suppose in this. This will be a collection of one shots with a sort of progressive plot, I hope. I will write this as of when I can but the chapters may jump back and forth between times/character POV's/situations but I want them all as one main fic because the main idea is the same, and this way I only need chapter names, not fic names/descriptions :)**

**Please review with any constructive criticisms (Y)**

* * *

><p>Quinn was warding off the pissed off spirit as best she could, that sucker just wouldn't disappear for long enough, Brit was out of matches, her lighter dead. Quinn needed to pass her own lighter over but the pasty bitch wouldn't get out of the way long enough. Brit was already on the move, running to the car to fetch another gun while Quinn kept her way clear from the ghost. Brittany loaded the gun and cocked it firing within seconds at the ghost; those precious seconds were put to good use as Quinn threw the lighter into the dug up grave.<p>

With a shriek the ghost burnt up, gone forever.

Brittany ran tentative fingers over her cheek where a shallow cut was residing; it bled gently soaking into her v-neck t-shirt. Quinn finally dropped her tough façade and clutched her dislocated shoulder with pants of pain she knew that was gonna be a bitch to put back into place.

"You okay, Q?" said Brittany breathlessly as Quinn made her way over to their black Mustang convertible they owned.

"Just my shoulder, nothing too life threatening," Quinn giggled quietly at the irony of that. These two blonde beauties have spent too long with their lives in danger, ever since Sue went demonic ape shit all over WMHS halfway through their freshman year, massacring two thirds of the students and teachers. Everybody who survived is either off the map, seeking psychiatric help or hunting the motherfuckers, the latter consisted of only the two girls as far as they knew. Both of them couldn't sit still in the post-trauma chaos so they disappeared and read up on all the lore they could get their hands on and then put it all to practise. Too many of their friends got killed or got possessed, the possessed going on to slaughter half of Lima, including Quinn's parents.

"Let's get you fixed up back at the motel and then we'll grab a bite to eat, okay? Keys," the taller girl suggested as she sat in the driver's seat and flicking the radio on to listen to Britney Spears' "Me against the Music". Quinn scoffed at the pop music, "hey, hey, driver picks the music, remember?" Brittany shrugged and sung along hiding the fact that killing that ghost was hard for her.

Quinn sat silently in the passenger seat, absently running her fingers through her hair before gripping onto her shoulder to support it. The journey was quick, without a hitch, they were back at the motel patching each other up within minutes. They salted all the entrances and were sound asleep by 3 am.

Brittany seemed to sleep peacefully tonight, for the first time in a while since she had nightmares of the massacre for about two years now.

Quinn on the other hand silently cried herself to sleep as usual, praying to God even if all hope was lost. Tonight, she was more restless than usual, twisting and turning among her sheets forming a sort of cocoon.

_She was in the pretty garden again. The flowers were bright as ever, filling the air with a gentle spring scent. The grass was tickling her toes; she was bare foot again, donned in the same white dress as before, her golden locks falling to her shoulders unlike in real life where it was a messy bob with a bright pink streak through it. The little stone bench at the edge of the lake was there again, this time she knew what to do this time._

_Sitting on the little bench was the brunette from last time, luscious hair falling down her back in waves. Quinn approached her, feeling a mix of dread and excitement leaving her confused._

"_Hello, Quinn."_

"_Why am I here again?" Quinn sighed as she sat next to the century old divine creature in the form of a girl. The girl looked at her, tilting her head to the side showing minimal confusion in her features._

"_You prayed, didn't you? So it is why we are here again, you need my help," her face remained nearly expressionless as it always did. Quinn made direct eye contact, her green eyes connecting with the angel's shimmering brown. The angel was right, Quinn had been praying more and more frequently, even though she was losing faith in her heart, that just made her feel even more guilty than she already did. It was her own fault that the massacre occurred after all._

"_There's no way to help me Rachel, I made Sue go ape shi-… crazy, if I'd only submitted and stayed in the Cheerios then she wouldn't have gone mad and killed everyone… now my family is dead and all I have left is Brit. And even she shouldn't be doing this; her family wouldn't have been possessed if it wasn't for me. There is no redemption for me, Rachel, no matter what you say," tears rolled down her cheeks as she spoke, she was finally expressing how she truly felt about everything and she hated how weak it made her seem._

_Rachel carefully wiped her tears away, continuing to do so even as the blonde girl jumped at the contact._

"_Quinn, you are the strongest person I've ever met, and I've met a lot of people over the years. You are so special, God has plans for you, he needs you to do some work for him, you are righteous and that's a good thing," Rachel's tanned hand laid on Quinn's forearm acting as a reinforce for her words. Quinn took a deep breath and stood up closely followed by the shorter angel in the white, floor length gown. They walked around the little lake lined with lush woodland, both were silent the only noise audible was the merry tweeting of the hidden birds._

"_What would my life be like if none of this had happened?" Quinn suddenly spoke up, genuinely curious at the question which had been rolling around in her head for months now._

"_Boring and dull, to put it in its simplest form," Rachel answered without hesitation, "and besides this was supposed to happen, if not the way it did, then another accident would have happened. It's fate, Quinn and you can't fight fate, even those currently closest to you betray you," the angel looked at her meaningfully, she was hinting at something._

"_What do you mean? Rachel? RACH?" but the angel was gone and the surrounding wilderness was fading away._

She was woken with a shock, leaping out of bed. Brittany looked at her suspiciously, toothbrush in mouth as she stood in the little bathroom in her old tee and shorts, brushing her teeth.

"I'm okay," but Quinn wasn't so sure. What was the angel getting at?


End file.
